Regret Message
by Hanna Kagamine
Summary: Sequel for "The Servant of Evil" fict :   OneSHOT RinxLen  Warning : Typo anywhere, -maybe- OOC, etc   Read and Review pelase TToTT


Minnaaaaa~~~  
Hanna kembali setelah beberapa hari/beberapa minggu hiatus~  
Kali ini Hanna membuat sequelnya "The Servant of Evil © Hanna"  
Yang belom baca, silakan baca dulu yaaa ^o^ *promosi  
Kali ini Hanna bukan membuat songfict (secara Hanna enggak pake lirik)  
Tapi Hanna membuat fict yang berdasarkan lagu (Apasih namanya? Song base? *PLAK)

**Rin** : Woi Author, kapan nih acaran tangis-tangisannya dimulai!

**Author **: Yoo Rin-san! Silakan dimulai, disclaimer dlu Rin-san~

Disclaimer : Hanna bukan pemilik Vocaloid, Hanna hanya mempunyai lagu-lagu dan softwarenya~ tapi Len, Miku, dan Rinto milik Hanna *dihajar perusahaan Crypton

Enjoy this~

Rin Pov

Aku menyusuri tepi pantai di sebuah pelabuhan kecil yang terletak di pinggir kota. Beberapa butir pasir melewati jari-jari kakiku yang terus melangkah ke arah air beraroma asin itu.

Di tangan kananku terdapat sebuah botol kecil dengan pita kuning yang melilit di tutupnya dan selembar kertas yang telah digulung rapih di dalamnya.

Jemari kakiku menyentuh air laut yang terasa sangat dingin di musim salju seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan aku mempertemukan botol yang sedari tadi kugenggam dengan air laut tersebut, menenggelamkan sebagian telapak tanganku.

_-__**Flash Back**__-_

"_Kau tahu, kau sangat pintar, Len." Ucapku dengan nada sinis, aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, aku menatap Len yang berdiri menatap laut dengan pergelangan kakinya yang telah tertutupi air._

"_Tidak ada cara seperti ini yang bisa membuat permohonanmu menjadi kenyataan" ucapku lagi,  
Yeah, coba kau pikir, hanya dengan menuliskan permohonan di secarik kertas dan menaruhnya di dalam botol, lalu menghanyutkannya ke laut akan membuat permohonanmu terkabul?_

"_Kau mau mencoba ini, Putriku?" ucap Len sambil tersenyum menatapku,_

"_Aaah, hal yang tidak penting seperti itu tidak membuatku harus mencobanya" kataku sambil bersikap –sok- angkuh,_

_Len hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahku yang angkuh, dengan cepat aku meneruskan kalimatku_

"_Maksudku," Len kembali menatapku,_

"_Bukankah segala yang aku inginkan akan kau buat kenyataan, Len?" ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar,_

_Len sedikit kaget dengan ucapanku, namun ekspresinya dengan cepat di gantikannya dengan senyuman tulus,lalu dia tertawa kecil._

_._

_._

"_Apa kamu pernah mendengar cerita ini?" Tanya Len kepadaku, aku hanya menatap bingung, Len tidak merespon dan malah meletakkan botol kecil berisi permohonannya di dekat kakinya,_

"_Apa yang kamu menjadi permohonanmu itu?" tanyaku, sambil menopang daguku dengan kedua tanganku,_

_Len tersenyum sembari tertawa kecil,_

"_Aku berharap agar dada Rin tumbuh besar" ucap Len sambil terkekeh, _

_Aku sedikit kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Len barusan, maksudnya dia mengatai bahwa dadaku kecil!_

"_Leeeen!" teriakku marah, wajahku pun memerah dengan total,_

"_Hehehe, hanya bercanda" ucap Len sambil tertawa,_

"_Aku berharap agar Putriku selalu merasa bahagia" ucap Len, Len melangkah mendekatiku lalu membantuku untuk berdiri, _

_Dengan perlahan, kami beranjak untuk pulang._

_Aku tersenyum, "Yaah, kalau kau merasa begitu…" aku menghentikan kalimatku dan menatap Len penuh arti,_

"_Kalau begitu, tetaplah berada disampingku selamanya!" ucapku sambil tersenyum lepas,_

"_Karena, setiap Len berada didekatku, itu adalah saat dimana aku paling bahagia!" lanjutku, lalu memberikan cengiran kepada Len._

_Len menatapku dengan wajahnya yang berlukiskan rona merah di kedua pipinya, aku terkekeh,_

"_benar, jika itu benar terjadi, aku merasa lega" ucap Len sambil tersenyum tipis dan menatap ke arah depan._

_._

_._

_Aku ingat, disaat Len yang selalu tersenyum padaku_

_Aku ingat, disaat Len mengerjai seorang paman yang terus menyuruhku belajar_

_Aku ingat, disaat Len menyuguhkan snack yang aku suka dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya_

_Aku ingat, disaat… tangan Len yang bersimbah darah, oh aku salah, mungkin faktanya, sekujur tubuhnya bersimbah darah._

_Itu bukan darah Len, itu adalah darah… orang yang telah menyakitiku…_

_Dikala itu aku menatap Len dengan tatapan ngeri, sedangka Len hanya menunduk menatap lantai, tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahnya dan segera mengganti ekspresi wajahnya dengan senyuman yang biasa dia berikan kepadaku,_

"_Hehe, maaf membuatmu kaget" ucap Len, lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku dan pergi ke kamarnya yang terletak di ujung koridor istana._

_Diam-diam aku menyusulnya dari belakang, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan aku melihatnya duduk di pinggir kasur yang di beberapa bagian kotor –oleh darah yang terdapat di tubuh Len- dengan bantal berwarna kuning yang digenggamnya erat,_

_Aku menyadari, Len… menangis…_

_Aku menyenderkan punggungku di dinding samping pintu kamarnya, isak tangis Len membuat hatiku semakin pilu,_

_Kenapa aku begitu egois…_

_Aku yang telah membuat Len membunuh orang, akulah yang salah karena kejam pada orang yang berniat menyakitiku itu…_

_Aku…_

_Aku…_

_Hatiku terasa pilu mendengar tangisan Len…_

_-__**Flash Back End**__-_

Aku mengambil kembali botol yang telah hanyut sedikit jauh dari posisiku berada, air mataku tertumpah ke air laut yang terbentang di hadapanku,

Aku menangis keras sambil menyerukan namanya berkali-kali,

Sekali lagi aku menghanyutkan botol itu perlahan, aku menatap botol itu mengikuti aliran air yang menjauhiku,

Aku terus menatap botol itu pergi menjauhiku dengan tatapan kosong yang berurai air mata.

_Bahkan aku mengingat hari dimana Len dieksekusi untuk menggantikanku, hari dimana aku menatap tubuh Len yang terbaring pasrah di atas pemenggal kepala._

_Berkali-kali aku menyerukan namanya disaat itu, kau hanya tersenyum seakan ikhlas menopang dosaku, dan seketika itu, pisau besar diatasmu memisahkan tubuhmu._

_Setelah itu, yang kulihat hanyalah genangan darahmu yang menetes dari pemenggal kepala tersebut._

Aku menggenggam erat jubah yang kukenakan, jubah Len… jubah yang diberikan Len ketika kami bertukar posisi…

Aku mengalirkan air mataku dengan deras, air mata yang bertemu dengan air laut menciptakan gerakan kecil yang halus.

Aku ingat hari dimana Len menghidangkan makanan untukku terakhir kalinya

_Gomennasai…_

Aku ingat hari dimana Len menemaniku sampai tidur untuk terakhir kalinya

_Gomennasai…_

Aku ingat hari dimana Len memelukku untuk terkahir kalinya

_Gomennasai…_

Aku ingat hari dimana Len… tersenyum padaku untuk terakhir kalinya

_Gomennasai…_

_Gomennasai…_

_Gomennasai…_

Maafkan aku Len, atas semua keegoisanku…

"Len…Len…" isakku, aku menyadari sebagian tubuhku telah basah oleh air laut karena aku terduduk di tengah pantai.

Aku menatap kembali botol yang telah cukup lama kuhanyutkan, masih berada di jarak pandanganku.

Dengan depat aku berdiri mengambil botol tersebut dan melemparkan botol itu sejauh mungkin,

Setelah itu aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap langit yang kini gelap tertutup awan hujan yang hitam pekat.

"Kami-sama… jika aku bisa telahir sekali lagi…." Aku menghentikan ucapanku sejenak dan menarik napas,

"_Ini akan lebih baik, jika kami terlahir kembali sebagai saudara kembar lagi" _

…Suara Len!

Tunggu… aku pasti bermimpi, tapi aku yakin… suara itu…

Len…

_Aku berdiri dan berusaha mencari sosok Len, tapi tentu saja… seberusaha apapun aku mencari sosoknya, dia telah tiada._

Aku menatap matahari yang telah sembunyi dibalik garis horizon, dengan perlahan aku tersenyum dan naik dari air.

"Itu benar, ya kan, Len?" gumamku sambil tersenyum tulus, lalu berjalan meninggalkan pelabuhan._  
_

~FIN~

Hanna sudah berusaha memperbaiki typo lho ^o^  
Tapi kalau misalnya masih ada, gomenne~  
Review Please~


End file.
